Od jutra
by emsallthat
Summary: Miniaturka, mroczniejsza. Temat straty dziecka. HG/BW Możliwość kontynuacji.


_Cześć._

 _Zapraszam Was na trochę mroczniejszą miniaturkę. HB/BW_

 _Możliwe, że będzie kontynuowana, jeśli wykażecie chęć czytania._

 _Nakazani będą._

 _ems._

 **Od jutra**

* * *

W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, jedynie na stole tliły się resztki niedopalonych do końca świec. Panowała cisza tak duża, że słychać było jej każdy oddech. Oddychała już spokojniej, chociaż nadal ciężko było jej wyrównać rozszalałe bicie serca.

* * *

Jej w twarz w odbiciu lustra wydawała się biała – nie – ona w istocie była trupioblada. Obraz wydawał się jakby rozmazany, bez wyraźnych krawędzi, rozmyty. I tylko usta pozostały czerwone.

* * *

Dłonie trzęsły się i nie potrafiła nad nimi zapanować. W jednej chwili miała wrażenie, jakby kontrola nad jej własnym ciałem została wtedy odebrana i niezwrócona aż do teraz.

* * *

Cały dom został już dawno udekorowany na zbliżające się święta. Koło kominka Bill umieścił ogromną choinkę, sięgającą do sufitu, która pieczołowicie podlewał. Ona z radością wyjęła wszystkie ozdoby ze strychu, które przez ten czas zdołali zgromadzić. Kilka kartonów dostała również od swoich rodziców dawno temu.

Pamiętała, jak fantastyczne było to uczucie po raz kolejny wieszać z nim bombki na choince. Każda miała pieczołowicie zaplanowane miejsce, tak, aby razem tworzyć symfonię doskonale uzupełniających się dźwięków.

Hermiona kochała harmonię, kochała planować wszystko i dla wszystkich. Jej dzień musiał składać się z zadań ułożonych w całość niczym puzzle.

Święta były właśnie takim czasem, na który z niecierpliwością czekała cały rok. Jak tylko zaczął się grudzień, z lubością wzięła się za planowanie czasu.

A tegoroczne święta miałby być jeszcze bardziej magiczne niż dotychczas. Do tej pory na kominku wisiały dwie czerwono-żółte skarpety z naszytym logiem H i B.

W tym roku na kominku została zawieszona dodatkowa para – skarpetka, dużo mniejsza niż ich, z wyszytym niewielkim sercem.

Wszystko układało się tak wspaniale, zgodnie z planem. Choinka, ozdoby, bombki, skarpetki na kominku…

W grudniu weszła w drugi trymestr i postanowili ogłosić całej rodzinie radosną nowinę. Ustalili, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie poinformowanie wszystkich przy śniadaniu bożonarodzeniowym. Do tego momentu postanowili trzymać informację w sekrecie.

Hermiona zdawała sobie sprawę, że powinna zwolnić tempo i nie pracować już jak szalona w Ministerstwi. Bill też jej to cały czas powtarzał, mówiąc, że ma na siebie uważać. Ona kiwała tylko głową i z uśmiechem twierdziła, że zacznie. Od jutra.

A jutro ciągle nie nadchodziło.

W końcu zjawiło się.

Brutalne dzisiaj.

Któregoś dnia pamiętała, że wyszła z Ministerstwa, a świadomość odzyskała dopiero w szpitalu.

Pierwszą osobą, którą zobaczyła była blada twarz Billa, który wpatrywał się w nią z nieukrywanym przerażeniem. Jego oczy były dla niej jak książka i zobaczyła w nich wszystkie te najgorsze emocje, jakie na co dzień są ukryte. Dodatkowo kurczowo trzymał jej dłoń, tak jakby miała gdzieś odejść.

Ona nie odeszła, nie ona.

Reszta była tylko niewyraźną mgłą.

W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, jedynie na stole tliły się resztki niedopalonych do końca świec. Panowała cisza tak duża, że słychać było jej każdy oddech. Oddychała już spokojniej, chociaż nadal ciężko było jej wyrównać rozszalałe bicie serca. Wielkie krople spływały jej z oczu, a ręka obok próbowała je ścierać.

Odtrąciła ją beznamiętnie i wstała.

Jej w twarz w odbiciu lustra wydawała się biała – nie – ona w istocie była trupioblada. Obraz wydawał się jakby rozmazany, bez wyraźnych krawędzi, rozmyty. I tylko usta pozostały czerwone. I oczy nabrzmiałe od płaczu.

Spojrzała jeszcze raz w swoje odbicie i zobaczyła pustkę. Ogromną pustynię rozpaczy.

puściła głowę i oparła się o zlew.

Jej dłonie trzęsły się i nie potrafiła nad nimi zapanować. Obrączka na serdecznym palcu zamazywała się tak, jak twarz w lustrze. Wpadła w niekontrolowane spazmy i zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać.

W jednej chwili miała wrażenie, jakby kontrola nad jej własnym ciałem została wtedy odebrana i niezwrócona aż do teraz. Jakby ktoś wyrwał z jej ciała jakąś ważną cząstkę i nie nałożył opatrunku.

Gdyby problemem była krwawiąca dłoń, to można by nakleić plaster. Ale jak nakleić plaster na rozdarte z żalu o bólu serce?

Poczuła, jak ją mocno obejmuje, w pierwszym odruchu chciała się wyrwać. Ale trzymał ją w żelaznym uścisku, nie pozwalając na ruch.

Po chwili usłyszała jak łka i jak słone krople spadają na jej kark.

Chciała, żeby jutro nadeszło i zakryło kirem dzisiaj.


End file.
